


Dreams

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Drabble, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dreams, we forget the truth. In dreams, we are free.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Can I break your heart in little more than 200 words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sueños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466673) by [nana_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana)



> It's six in the morning and I can't sleep. My muse also won't shut up. So here. Enjoy.

At night, Yuugi dreamt of monsters and gold, shadows and magic. He dreamt of love and the sweet caress of a hand on his cheek. In the light of day, when the veil of sleep was lifted from his head, he woke and blinked with confusion. His disorderly thoughts stilled and he realized that he had only been dreaming. He laughed. Sitting up with an astounding amount of laziness, Yuugi smiled to himself and spoke.

“Other me, you'll never believe what I just drea...” he trailed off and the silence settled around him, dull and muffled. He could hear birds singing just beyond his window. Somewhere below, his mother was puttering around the kitchen and singing, her dulcet tones trailing up the stairs and to his door.

The silence in his room, however, stretched on and Yuugi's smile vanished. He glanced to the chair tucked against his desk. It was empty, just like his head. Absently, he placed a hand to his stomach, startled when his hand touched the cloth of his pajama shirt. Looking down at his hand, Yuugi realized what he had just done and sighed. His hand dropped to his lap.

“I dreamt of you,” he said softly, but there was no answer. There never was. He was alone.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, gonna try to sleep now, I guess.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
